


아카아시 케이지의 피곤한 추가업무

by Lydia_kim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breath Control, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_kim/pseuds/Lydia_kim
Summary: 아카아시랑 보쿠토랑 브레쓰 컨트롤합니다





	

 

 

"아-카아시"

 

 

보쿠토가 아카아시를 부르는 여러 가지 의미 중에 이것은 최근 들어 자주 나타나는 유형이다. 영민한 세터답게 아카아시는 그의 에이스가 말하는 속내를 알아차렸다. 스파이크가 잘 들어가서 칭찬받고 싶어 할 때 보단 침착하게, 풀 죽기 직전보단 업되게, 목소리톤은 보통으로. 이 경우는 그것이다.  
아카아시는 고민했다. 솔직한 심정으론 귀찮았지만 거절할 경우 보쿠토의 컨디션에 미치는 결과를 고려하면 승낙하는 편이 좋지 않을까 싶었다. 인내심이 그리 길지 않은 보쿠토가 재차 아카아시를 불렀다.

 

 

"아-카아시, 아카아시"

 

 

아카아시는 한숨을 길게 내쉬었다. 이런데서만 눈치가 빠른 에이스는 그것이 승낙의 제스처임을 알아차렸다.

 

 

 

 

 

  
*

  
아카아시의 손가락이 보쿠토의 목을 감쌌다. 보쿠토가 미간을 모으며 입매을 올렸다. 긴장과 흥분이 적절하게 뒤섞인 표정이었다. 목울대가 움직였다. 움직이는 모양새를 보니 침을 삼킨 것 같았다. 아카아시가 손에 살짝 힘을 주었다.

 

 

"윽!"

 

 

보쿠토가 발뒤꿈치로 아카아시의 허리를 내리쳤다.

 

 

"제대로 해, 아-카아시."

 

 

엄지손 밑으로 성대가 울리는 진동이 선연했다.

 

 

"위험하다고요 보쿠토상."

 

 

아카아시가 반 박자 늦게 반박했다. 보쿠토의 얼굴은 어느새 불만이 가득한 표정이었다. 태연하게 숨통을 내어주는 쪽은 별생각이 없는 것 같았지만 아카아시는 지금 이 상황이 큰 스트레스였다. 온 신경이 곤두서고 집중해야 하는 일을 그의 에이스는 너무 쉽게 생각하는것 같아 괘씸했다.  
아카아시가 엄지손으로 튀어나온 목뼈를 문질렀다. 주위를 둥글게 문지르다 손톱으로 뼈 아래를 지긋이 눌렀다. 바짝깎여 덜하겠지만 예민한 한곳이 눌리는 느낌은 다시 긴장감을 끌어올리기에 좋은 선택이다. 보쿠토가 눈을 지그시 감고 숨을 느리게 내뱉었다. 그건 아카아시가 보내는 일종의 싸인이다. 숨을 깊게 들이 마쉬는 타이밍에 양손이 목을 콱 옥죄었다.

 

 

"컥,"

 

 

아카아시는 속으로 조용히 카운트를 했다 하나, 둘, 셋, 넷, 보쿠토의 벌어진 입에서 좁혀진 구멍 사이를 억지로 빨려들어가는 공기의 마찰음이 신경을 더 예민하게 옥죄었다.  
'지금'  
보쿠토의 반응, 낯빛을 예의주시하던 아카아시가 찰나에 손에 힘을 풀었다가 다시 압박했다. 보쿠토가 펄떡 뛰며 시트를 긁었다. 아카아시는 다시 카운트하기 시작했다. 바르작거리는 보쿠토의 움직임, 꺽꺽 넘어가는 숨소리 그 어느것 하나 아카아시의 신경을 긁지 않는것이 없었다. 보쿠토의 얼굴이 산소결핍으로 붉게 물들었다가 희게 질리기 직전에 아카아시가 천천히 손에 힘을 풀며 목을 쓸어내렸다.

 

 

"보쿠토상."

 

 

급하게 숨을 들이마쉬며 매운기침을 하는 보쿠토를 내려다보면서 아카아시가 피곤한 목소리로 물었다.

 

 

"방금 가셨죠?"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 롱동님과 고기님은 이제 히나타아사히 연성해주셔야 한다


End file.
